


Young Love

by thatgirlwhodraws



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlwhodraws/pseuds/thatgirlwhodraws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are only so many places Sansa and Robb can be alone together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Love

It had been a while since they'd done this. 

There were always things to consider. Fear of getting caught, fear of someone smelling what they had been up to. But with their father occupied and siblings entertaining guests, the two of them slipping away to the baths was not seen as odd or strange. 

They'd done it before. 

Sansa always starts to tremble at this point, as Robb's fingers carefully pull her hair free of it's careful braiding. Then he unlaces her bodice and carefully pulls off the layers of her dress. He folds them, setting them aside, until nothing but her small clothes remain. 

She returns the favor, helping Robb out of his leathers, his doublet, until he wears only a thin cotton shirt and his small clothes. At that point, Robb finally kisses her. 

They steal kisses like this often. Robb's tongue is pressing into her soft mouth, his hands pulling her in close, cupping her hips. He kisses her until she's breathless, until she whimpers and feels herself go wet between her legs. But he doesn't touch her there yet -- he kisses her and pins her to the wall, his mouth moving over hers, beard scraping her lips. She can feel his hardness pressing against her hip, and it makes her shiver to know his excitement matches hers. 

Finally, he pulls back and pulls her thin cotton under-dress over her head, baring her budding breasts. There's still a soft cloth covering her nethers, but he's not touching that yet. Robb stares, bewitched by her beauty, his hands coming to cup her breasts, massaging gently, circling her nipples with his thumbs until they're hard and peaked and aching. 

"R-Robb," She finally sobs out, needing more, and he descends like a ravenous animal, his mouth fastening over a nipple, teeth biting hard enough to make her arch and moan. Robb suckles at her like a needy babe, fierce pulls of his mouth making her writhe where she's pinned against the wall, remembering fondly how that strong mouth feels between her thighs. Her legs are trembling with the want of it. 

Robb repeats his treatment on both breasts, leaving her nipples aching and flushed from his teeth, from the hard suction. Her body is slick with a shine of sweat when he pulls back and removes his cotton shirt, folding it and setting it aside. They remove the remainder of their clothes in silence, taking in the sight of one another in full light, which they rarely get to do. 

Robb leads her to the bath by one hand, gently lowering her to sit on the edge as he slides into the water. He cups her hips, moving her legs to rest comfortably on his shoulders as he nuzzles the inside of her thigh, the smell of her arousal making his cock twitch under the water. "I want to taste you," Robb growls softly, and Sansa lets out a quiet whine. 

"Please, yes," Sansa breathes, gently curling her fingers in his hair, spreading her legs wider shamelessly. The first time they did this, Sansa had come under the insistent stroke of his tongue again and again, and cried for the shame of it afterwards. Now she eagerly spread her legs for her brother, needing him as much as he needed her. The first stroke of his tongue made her arch, slowly laying back on the cool floor, her toes dipping in the hot springs Robb was submerged in as she got comfortable. 

Robb always starts slow when he's doing this, lapping at her clit with even little strokes of his tongue, until her hips twitch every time he touches her. Then he rewards her with longer strokes, suckling on her clit gently until the sensation makes her cry out sharply. 

Then his jaw is flexing as his tongue dips inside her, tasting her where no other man has. She's rocking her hips into his mouth, familiar with the rhythm he likes to take, little whines escaping her. Her fingers find his hair again as he rocks his head against her, tongue dipping in and out in a mimicry of lovemaking. 

"R-Robb," Sansa whines softly, feeling the familiar warmth of her orgasm building inside the pit of her stomach. "Robb, please, _please,_ " she wails, crying out and biting her lip as he closes his mouth over her clit and _sucks_ , making her arch and stifle a scream against the back of one of her hands, coming under the touch of his eager mouth. She's twitching when he pulls back, when he guides her into the bath and gently pulls her to sit in his lap in the water, cradling her against him. 

Sansa can feel his cock rubbing between her thighs under the water. She shivers, wanting it, squeezing it gently between her thighs. She turns in the water so she's facing him, her clit rubbing against the tip of his cock, her lips brushing his, tasting herself. "I…I want you to spend inside me tonight," Sansa whispered, feeling his cock twitch against her thigh at her words. 

"Sansa, I can't…" Robb starts to say, moaning a little when she rocks her hips against him, trapping the head of his cock between the lips of her warm sex. 

"I've not yet flowered, Robb…It's….it's safe, you can spend inside me." Sansa whispered, rocking her hips a little. The thought of carrying his seed inside her makes her feel hot and wanting. "Please, I want you." She begs so sweetly that Robb kisses her again, fingers threading in her hair. 

When he breaks it, he lifts her gently, bending her over the edge of the bath, nudging her legs apart. She's still slick from her release, from how badly she wants him, and the tip of his cock sliding inside her makes her moan long and loud. He takes this slow, just like everything else, pressing inside her until their hips meet. Her chest heaves, breasts brushing the floor as she rocks back against him, panting. Then he begins to move, his chin tucked against her shoulder, hips meeting hers, the sound of their pleasure wet and lewd. 

"Please, Robb," Sansa moans, sensitive from her first orgasm, trembling all over. She could come again like this, and soon, as his pace starts to pick up, his breath puffing against her shoulder. "I want it inside me, please…" And that makes his hips surge against her, hard and fast, making her gasp his name and bite into the flesh of her forearm to silence her moans. 

For a while there is nothing but the sound of skin on skin, of Robb's growls as he takes his pleasure. But then he's biting into her shoulder lightly, moaning, pressing in deep and spilling inside her like he'd never let himself before. That is enough to send Sansa into another orgasm, her hips twitching and bucking back towards him as she bites hard into the flesh of her arm, panting in orgasm. 

Robb rocks his hips lazily against her, spreading his seed inside her like he's trying to breed her. They've still got at least an hour before someone comes asking after them -- and Sansa spends that time rolling Robb onto his back and rocking into him until he's hard again, riding him like a great stallion until he fills her again, filling the bath with the sounds of her moans when he washes her and licks her clean afterwards. 

After a night like that, they normally don't risk sneaking into one another's beds, but Sansa finds herself hot and aching for him again that night, sneaking down the hall and waking Robb with her hot mouth on his cock. 

They both know it's wrong, but they can't stop. They love each other.


End file.
